


Stvořeni jeden pro druhého

by e_danae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_danae/pseuds/e_danae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konverzace u nebeských bran mezi právě zesnulou, dávno zesnulým a archandělem Gabrielem. Překlad povídky "A Match Made in Heaven" autorky Lone Butterfly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stvořeni jeden pro druhého

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Match Made In Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15757) by Lone Butterfly. 



> Překlad byl původně zveřejněn v Letní dobročinnosti 2009 na http://www.sosaci.net/test. Autorka souhlasila s překladem a podporou vybrané organizace, domácího Hospice Cesta domů. Translated with permission. Thank you, Lone Butterfly!  
> Povídka vznikla před vydáním HP7, některá fakta tedy nejsou kompatibilní s kánonem.  
> Za betaread, který tomuto překladu zásadně zvedl úroveň, děkuju Alane.  
> Varování: V povídce se vyskytují křesťanské motivy. A humor. Pospolu.

~o~o~o~

 

**Stvořeni jeden pro druhého**

 

„Já dovnitř nejdu.“

„Musíte, slečno Grangerová, taková jsou pravidla.“

„Nejsem mrtvá. Takže nejdu.“ 

„Slečno Grangerová, už jsem vám vysvětlil, že mrtvá _jste_. Zatímco si tu povídáme, chystají vám přátelé pohřeb.“

„Tak mě pusťte zpátky jako ducha, je spousta věcí, které jsem ještě neudělala!“

„Nesplňujete požadavky, abyste se mohla vrátit jako duch, slečno Grangerová. Takže laskavě pojďte dovnitř.“

„To je směšné. Už vás nebudu poslouchat ani minutu. Jestli mi nejste schopen pomoci vy, tak mi běžte najít někoho, kdo to dokáže. Já tenhle práh rozhodně nepřekročím.“

Vysoký blondýn zabořil svou zářící tvář do dlaní a zaúpěl. Hermiona s nezúčastněným zájmem sledovala, jak se mu veliká křídla přitiskla těsneji k tělu.

„Připadáte mi trochu nervózní.“

„Slečno Grangerová,“ prohlásila ta bytost hlasem pokrytým tenkou vrstvičkou ledové zdvořilosti, „jsem archanděl Gabriel, třetí nejmocnější v nebi a posel Nejvyššího od úsvitu věků. Neexistuje žádná vyšší autorita, která by vám mohla pomoci, protože Nejvyšší je v současnosti poněkud zaneprázdněn – _takže laskavě vstupte do brány_.“

„Pane Gabrieli, velmi oceňuji čas, který jste věnoval tomu, abyste se mi pokusil objasnit nedopatření ohledně mé smrti, ale ujišťuji vás, že se cítím velmi dobře a ráda bych se vrátila ke svým přátelům, jakýmkoli způsobem to bude možné.“

Jeho tvář prostoupilo čiré zoufalství. Začal opakovat: „Nejsem Lucifer, jsem _hodný_ anděl,“ a přitom svíral a rozvíral pěsti.

„Slečno Grang-“

„No jestli tohle není naše šprtka!“ Z mohutného kamenného sloupořadí zazněl další hlas. „Člověk by si myslel, že už jste se mohla naučit uhnout před smrtící kletbou. Koho jste s sebou dneska přivedla? Minervu? Nebo tu ztřeštěnou Nymfadoru?

Hermiona dvakrát zamrkala a její tvář tak nabyla trochu sovího vzezření. Hleděla do tváře dávno zesnulému – a velmi mladě vyhlížejícímu – ex-profesorovi lektvarů.

„Profesor Snape?“

„Á, buďte zdráv, Severusi! Vidím, že jste obdržel svůj svitek,“ zvolal Gabriel radostně. 

„Vy jste v nebi?“ otázala se stále ještě ohromená Hermiona..

„Jistěže jsem v nebi, slečno Grangerová – kde jinde byste mě čekala?“ Pak, aniž by jí dal čas na odpověď, se otočil k andělovi, kterému v tomto okamžiku na tváři pohrával pravý zmijozelský úškebek. „Pane, mohl byste mi laskavě něco vysvětlit?“

„Ale no tak, Severusi, už bys mohl vědět, že na mě tvé výhružky neplatí. Mám za to, že přesně víš, co ten svitek znamená.“ Uhladil si špičky křídel, srovnal pocuchaná peříčka a pokračoval: „Vlastně když jsi teď tady, měl bych už jít. Tento týden musím přivítat na téhle straně nebe ještě pár dalších. Ponechávám slečnu Hermionu Jane Grangerovou ve tvých velmi schopných rukou.“

Když Gabriel vzletěl, Severus se zamračil. Provázel jeho mizející postavu frustrovaným a rezignovaným pohledem, pak se otočil a pokynul skrze bránu Hermioně.

„Přestaňte lapat po dechu jako kapr a pojďte dovnitř, slečno Grangerová. Na téhle straně brány je toho spousta k vidění a také spousta práce a já na vás nemám celý den.“

„Ale pane profesore, tady muselo dojít k nějakému hroznému nedorozumění. Jak jsem se snažila vysvětlit tomu velmi laskavému andělovi, já skutečně nejsem mrtvá. A musím prostě zpátky za Harrym a Ronem,“ vysvětlovala vážně. Její horlivost zatlačila veškeré racionální uvažování do pozadí.

„Pánové Potter a Weasley se právě vrátili z vašeho pohřbu.“

„Ten anděl před okamžikem řekl, že můj pohřeb teprve chystají.“ Přimhouřila oči a pátrala v jeho tváři po známkách nějakého úskoku.

„Když se dobře bavíte, čas přímo letí.“

„Myslela jsem, že jsme mrtví.“ 

„V určitém slova smyslu ano. Letí životy pánů Pottera a Weasleye. Ty naše se zastavily – protože nechcete projít branou.“

„Co znamená ten svitek?“ ukázala na pevně srolovaný kus pergamenu, který držel Severus v ruce.

„Nic,“ odpověděl a strčil ho zadní kapsy. „Pojďte dovnitř.“

„Jak jste se dostal do nebe?“ naléhala Hermiona, rozhodnutá, že alespoň na jednu otázku získá odpověď.

„Tak jako vy, slečno Grangerová. Jeden z mých rodičů byl vlažně věřící anglikán, který mě tahal do kostela dostatečně často, abych pochopil, o co jde. Můj otec byl možná surový ožrala, ale v neděli si nikdy nedal ani kapku. Neděle byla také jediný den, kdy moje matka dobrovolně odložila hůlku a vyšla s ním mezi lidi. Láska vás donutí dělat zvláštní věci.

„Proč jste mě přišel uvítat k bráně vy? Proč ne ředitel?“

„Nehodlám tu stát a odpovídat na vaše otázky, Merlin ví, že takhle byste mohla pokračovat donekonečna. Pojďte dovnitř a já vám věnuji všechen čas, kolik ho bude na zodpovězení vašich dotazů potřeba.“

„Ale na to se právě ptám, pane profesore, proč vy?“

„Protože já jsem ten, kdo obdržel svitek,“ odpověděl rezignovaně. Opřel se o mohutný kamený pilíř, ale opatrně, aby se nedotkl dokořán otevřené stříbrné brány.

„Ale co ten svitek znamená?“

„Slečno Grangerová, proč se chcete vrátit do předchozí fáze své existence?“

Bylo vidět, že ji otázka udivila, ale zamyslela se nad ní.

„Řekla bych, že jsem chtěla být Harrymu a Ronovi k dispozici a dožít svůj život až do konce. Prostě se mi nezdá fér, že jsem obětovala dětství boji ve válce a teď je mi odepřena odměna míru.“

„Skutečně jste čekala, že se provdáte za pana Weasleye? A budete s ním žít šťastně až do smrti, obklopena rodinou a přáteli?“

„No to úplně ne.“ Trochu se začervenala. „Nejsem pitomá, pane profesore. Už několik měsíců mi bylo jasné, že je Luna do Rona zamilovaná a on do ní taky. Ale Harry a Ginny se měli brát! Chtěla jsem u toho být. Vrátila bych se zpátky do školy a našla si zaměstnání – možná dokonce ve výzkumu. Nedělám si iluze, že bych se provdala, Ron vždycky říkal, že jsem blázen. Ale stýská se mi po přátelích, _pane profesore_.“ 

Na ta dvě poslední slova položila důraz, podobně jako to dělal Ron po sedm let. Sama sebe se ptala, co asi znamená ten podivný výraz, který se mihl profesoru Snapeovi po tváři. Chvíli na sebe hleděli, než promluvil. 

„Harry a Ginny po vás pojmenují svou první dceru. Hermiona Grace se narodí za necelé tři roky.

„Jak to víte?“ zeptala se udivená nejen jeho znalostmi, ale také faktem, že se o ně podělil právě s ní.

„Podívejte se na sebe, slečno Grangerová. Vy už tam nepatříte.“

Povytáhl si dlouhý bílý rukáv a vyňal cosi, o čem Hermiona mlhavě předpokládala, že by to mohla být hůlka.

„Je to tvrdá žula, dvanáct palců, s jádrem z rozmarýny. Tady jsou naše hůlky stvořeny z kamenů a rostlin.“ V duchu se ušklíbl, když viděl, jak se naklonila; málem překročila práh jen z touhy odhalit nepoznané. Ucouvla, když pohnul zápěstím a promluvil latinsky. Ve vzduchu se zformovalo zrcadlo a odplachtilo k ní.

„Prohlédněte si svůj obraz,“ pobídl ji tiše a sledoval, jak se pomalu otočila k zrcadlu.

Zalapala po dechu, ruce jí vylétly k vlnitým hnědým vlasům. Tvořily stále hustou hřívu, teď byly ale pevně sepnuty v uzlu na zátylku, kolem čela a uší jí tančily tenké pramínky. Měla na sobě temně purpurový hábit, protkávaný ve švech stříbrnými nitkami, které se dole slévaly v lesklé moře. Vespod měla lehké saténové roucho slonovinové barvy, které jí padlo tak, jako by bylo stvořeno jen a jen pro ni. Ale teprve když pohlédla na svou tvář, skutečně strnula úžasem.

Hermiona věděla, že není klasická kráska jako Levandule Brownová. Ani vášnivé děvče, po jakém muži šílí, jako Ginny. Ale její tvář vyhlížela starší, prosta dětské měkkosti nebo neblahých známek dospívání, které zaznamenala, když si naposledy oplachovala obličej. Přejela si prstem po nose a vzhůru po lícní kosti, fascinovaná dokonalostí své pleti a jasem svých očí.

„Já jsem... mně je...“

„Něco mezi třiceti a pětatřiceti. Trapně bolestivá léta už máte za sebou, ale tělo vás ještě nezačalo zrazovat. Tady jsou všichni stejně staří. Největší překvapení zažijete, až se setkáte s lidmi jako Albus nebo Sirius Black. S lidmi, které jste v tomhle věku nikdy nepoznala.“

„Sirius je tady?“ zeptala se. „Vy ho přece nenávidíte.“ 

„Na téhle straně brány neexistuje nenávist,“ opravil ji Severus. „Nechápejte mě špatně, slečno Grangerová, Sirius Black a já nikdy nebudeme přáteli. Jsme známí, kteří se tolerují, protože oba chceme dodržovat pravidla, tohoto místa, abychom mohli užívat jeho radostí. Albuse by ani nenapadlo pozvat nás oba na stejný pokerový večer.“

„Vy hrajete v nebi poker?“

„A co jste čekala?“ opáčil. „Že tu budeme všichni posedávat a celý den zpívat?“

„Nemůžu říct, že bych strávila moc času přemýšlením o tom, co budu dělat, až se sem jednou dostanu, protože jsem nečekala, že to bude tak brzy.“

„Skutečně existuje něco, co slečna Grangerová neprozkoumala? To jste si byla tak jistá, že přežijete válku?“

„Nebyla jsem si jistá _ničím_ , pane profesore, zvlášť potom, co jste zemřel.“

„Co vůbec víte o mé smrti?“ Mávl zápěstím a zrcadlo se rozplynulo ve vzduchu.

„Draco se vrátil do Bradavic potom, co zajali Ginny, to přece musíte vědět. Luna ho našla zraněného a v bezvědomí na kraji Zapovězeného lesa a vzala ho s sebou do hradu – a pak se kvůli tomu s Harrym strašlivě pohádali. Uprostřed toho všeho se Draco probral a začal blábolit, že jste Ginny vysvobodil a kde je teď ukrytá a že vás kvůli tomu Voldemort zabil kletbou. Říkal, že jste se nebránil, protože jste věděl, že Harry vyhraje, a nedokázal byste sám se sebou žít.“

„My tady všechno nevíme, slečno Grangerová,“ odpověděl Severus s povzdechem. „Spousta věcí je nám utajena proto, aby nás nepřestalo bavit spolu rozmlouvat. Jsem si jist, že mi máte o poslední bitvě co povídat. Vím jenom, že se pan Malfoy i slečna Weasleyová dostali do bezpečí.“

„Budeme spolu trávit hodně času, pane profesore?“ optala se Hermiona zkoumavě. 

„Slečno Grangerová, myslíte si, že Potter a slečna Weaslyová byli stvořeni jeden pro druhého? Nebo pan Weasley a slečna Lovegoodová?“

„To je dost zvláštní otázka.“ Než pokračovala, na okamžik se zamyslela „Nevím, jestli bych řekla, že jsou pro sebe Harry a Ginny stvořeni. Splňují svá očekávání. Ginny si přeje děti, Harry chce založit rodinu, takže si skvěle vyhovují. O Ronovi a Luně si myslím, že pro sebe stvořeni jsou – Luna je jediný člověk, co jsem kdy potkala, který je schopen milovat Rona takového, jaký skutečně je.“ 

„Nezdá se vám trochu zvláštní, že by Bůh chtěl, abychom za jediný lidský život našli osobu, která je pro nás ta pravá že všech miliard, co obývaly a budou obývat Zemi? Zvlášť když se všeobecně očekává, že věkový rozdíl mezi námi nebude víc než tři roky?“

„Nejsem si jistá, že vám rozumím,“ pohlédla na něj s povytaženým obočím.

„Chci tím říct, že žena, která byla pro Pottera stvořena, se možná narodila před dvěma sty lety – a až sem Potter dorazí, setká se s ní. Něco podobného zažije slečna Weasleyová. Pozemské vztahy blednou, i když je porovnáme s pouhým přátelstvím v nebi. Tohle je věčnost, slečno Grangerová, místo, kde přebýváme s těmi, kteří jsou pro nás stvořeni, a kde se náš vztah vyvíjí v tempu, jaké si zvolíme. Albus byl seznámen s nádhernou indickou čarodějkou ze začátku sedmnáctého století. Je to vpravdě ohromující proces.“

„A jak se s takovým člověkem shledáme?“ zeptala se Hermiona dychtivě.

„Nebesa nám dají vědět ve chvíli, kdy sem dorazí, pokud tu ovšem už není.“

„Jak?“ zeptala se znovu. „Jak nám to dají vědět? A budeme s takovým člověkem potom žít? A přijme nás takové, jací jsme?“ 

Tiše před ní stál, hůlku opět pečlivě uloženou, paže zkřížené přes prsa.

„Aha,“ hlesla konečně bezbarvým hlasem. „Už chápu.“

„Skutečně, slečno Grangerová?“

„Nepředpokládám, že byste chtěl požádat o odklad.“

„Opravdu bych vás chtěl vidět, jak vysvětlujete Bohu, že udělal chybu. Možná byste přitom mohla poskakovat a mávat rukou, jako když jste byla v prvním ročníku.“

„Přece nemůžete věřit, že jsme stvořeni jeden pro druhého!“

„Věřím, že jsem byl tím nejhorším člověkem, jakým jsem mohl být, a věřím v naprosté odpuštění svého Boha. Věřím v nenávist, která mě stravovala, stejně jako věřím v lásku, která mě zachránila.“ Sotva se stačil nadechnout, než tvrdošíjně pokračoval v proslovu, který si evidentně předem připravil. „Věřím, že hraji každých sedm dní poker s mužem, kterého jsem zabil, a že dvakrát týdně trénuji golf s americkým mudlou jménem Howard Wheeler, který pak rád tráví čas v mé lektvarové laboratoři. Věřím, že mohu koexistovat s Blackem a že nikdy nepřečtu všechny knihy v knihovnách–“

„Tady jsou knihovny?“ přerušila ho slabým hláskem.

„Stovky knihoven,“ prohlásil s úctou. „Rukopisy z úsvitu věků, které už na zemi dávno neexistují.“

„A je tu i pan ředitel?“

„Kdybych věděl najisto, že to budete vy, vzal bych ho s sebou.“

„Ale vy jste nevěděl, že to budu já,“ pronesla vyčítavě. „Ptal jste se po profesorce McGonagallové a po Tonksové.“

„Minerva by mě unudila k smrti a z Nymfadory bych brzy zešílel,“ řekl. „Albus si myslel, že to budete vy.“

„Vážně?“

„Jednou, ještě když jsme byli naživu, mi řekl, že jestliže v nebi skutečně potkáme ty, kteří jsou pro nás stvořeni, budete jediná osoba, která snese mou sarkastickou povahu a pochopí mou touhu trávit většinu času čtením.“

„A vy máte pořád dovoleno být sarkastický? Co se stane, až sem dorazí Harry a Ron?“

„Připojí se k Blackovu pokerovému večeru. Můj už je beztak dost plný.“

„A my? Co se stane s námi?“

„V nejbližší době nic zvláštního. Až projdete branou a vstoupíte do nebe, nejprve vám půjdeme sehnat vhodnou hůlku. Pak, když budete chtít, můžeme zajít k Albusovi na oběd a vy se seznámíte s jeho partnerkou, než zamíříme domů – máme velký dům s dvěma ložnicemi,“ dodal spěšně.

„A co knihovny?“

„Do první z nich můžeme zajít dřív, než navštívíme Albuse!“ prohlásil a v hlase mu zaznělo nadšení. Napřáhl ruku a prsty se dotkl neviditelné bariéry, kterou Hermiona ucítila, když k němu přistoupila o krok blíž.

„A my?“ zopakovala tiše, když vložila ruku do jeho dlaně a opatrně proklouzla branou. Její tělo se viditelně uvolnilo, jeho strnulo. „Co se stane s námi?“

„Nakonec se do sebe zamilujeme, slečno Grangerová.“ Jeho slova bylo sotva slyšet. Váhavě natáhl druhou ruku a pomalu jí přejel palcem po tváři. „Ale to může počkat.“

Stáli a mlčky hleděli jeden na druhého, jak se snažili přijít na kloub svým budoucím rolím. Hermiona zjistila, že představit si sebe samu navěky s profesorem Snapem je jednodušší, než si myslela – a že ta představa je vlastně docela vzrušující. Její myšlenky přetrhl Snapeův hlas.

„Jste připravena, slečno Gra–“

„Hermiono,“ opravila ho.

„Severusi,“ odpověděl.

„Severusi,“ opakovala zdvořile, „zavedl bys mě prosím do obchodu s hůlkami? A potom za ředitelem?“

„Bude mi potěšením,“ odpověděl a přes tvář mu přelétl ten nejslabší náznak úsměvu. Hermiona se sama sebe ptala, jestli ho někdy během té věčnosti, kterou s ním stráví, uvidí upřímně se zasmát.

„Děkuji ti.“ Dovolila mu, aby jí nabídl rámě a vedl ji zlatou ulicí, která se před ní otevřela.

„Mimochodem, možná mi budeš moci vysvětlit, co znamená ten zrzavý maguár s placatým čumákem, který se mi objevil v domě asi před šesti měsíci. Trvá na tom, že jeho jméno je Křivonožka a že patří té, co je pro mě stvořena – tys přece nikdy neměla takhle otravné zvíře?“

Její smích zazvonil branou z perel, odrazil se od slonovinových paláců a plynul jako nektar zalévající duši žíznivého.

A přesně tím také byl.


End file.
